Known pressure sensors for measuring the pressure of fluid are generally complicated in construction, costly to produce, and physically large devices that are difficult to fit in the areas in which fluid pressure measurements are needed. A low profile pressure sensor that has a simplified construction that is easy to manufacture, which uses more cost-effective parts, and which is low profile for use in space-limited areas is desired